Crush Card Virus
のデッキ ウイルス | romaji_name = Shi no Dekki Hakai Uirusu | trans_name = Deck Destruction Virus of Death | alt_name = Crush Card | ntr_name = Deck Destruction Virus | sdd_name = Crush Card | eds_name = Crush Card | wc6_name = Crush Card | image = CrushCardVirus-SR06-EN-C-1E.png | card_type = Trap | property = Normal | passcode = 57728570 | effect_types = Cost, Effect | vilore = Hi sinh 1 quái thú ÁM có CÔNG 1000 trở xuống; đối thủ không nhận thiệt hại cho đến hết lượt kế tiếp sau khi lá này được thực thi, đồng thời, bạn xem xét tay của đối thủ và tất cả quái thú họ điều khiển, và bạn nếu làm thế, tiêu diệt các quái thú trong số chúng có CÔNG 1500 trở lên, sau đó đối thủ có thể tiêu diệt lên đến 3 quái thú có CÔNG 1500 trở lên trong Bộ bài của họ. | lore = Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK; your opponent takes no damage until the end of the next turn after this card resolves, also, you look at your opponent's hand and all monsters they control, and if you do, destroy the monsters among them with 1500 or more ATK, then your opponent can destroy up to 3 monsters with 1500 or more ATK in their Deck. | fr_lore = Sacrifiez 1 monstre TÉNÈBRES avec max. 1000 ATK ; jusqu'à la fin du prochain tour après la résolution de cette carte, votre adversaire ne reçoit aucun dommage, et aussi, regardez la main de votre adversaire et tous les monstres qu'il contrôle, et si vous le faites, détruisez les monstres avec min. 1500 ATK parmi eux, puis votre adversaire peut détruire max. 3 monstres avec min. 1500 ATK dans son Deck. | de_lore = Biete 1 FINSTERNIS Monster mit 1000 oder weniger ATK als Tribut an; dein Gegner erhält bis zum Ende des nächsten Spielzugs, nachdem diese Karte aufgelöst wurde, keinen Schaden, zusätzlich sieh dir die Hand deines Gegners und alle Monster, die er kontrolliert, an und falls du dies tust, zerstöre die Monster unter ihnen mit 1500 oder mehr ATK, dann kann dein Gegner bis zu 3 Monster mit 1500 oder mehr ATK in seinem Deck zerstören. | it_lore = Offri come Tributo 1 mostro OSCURITÀ con ATK di 1000 o inferiore; il tuo avversario non subisce danni fino alla fine del prossimo turno dopo che questa carta si è risolta, inoltre guarda la mano del tuo avversario e tutti i mostri che controlla e, se lo fai, distruggi i mostri tra di essi con ATK di 1500 o superiore, poi il tuo avversario può distruggere fino a 3 mostri con ATK di 1500 o superiore nel suo Deck. | pt_lore = Ofereça como Tributo 1 monstro de TREVAS com 1000 ou menos de ATK; seu oponente não sofre dano até o final do próximo turno depois da resolução deste card e, além disso, você olha a mão do seu oponente e todos os monstros que ele controla e, se isso acontecer, destrua os monstros entre eles com 1500 ou mais de ATK e, depois, seu oponente pode destruir até 3 monstros com 1500 ou mais de ATK no Deck dele. | es_lore = Sacrifica 1 monstruo de OSCURIDAD con 1000 ATK o menos; hasta el final del próximo turno después de que esta carta se resuelva, tu adversario no recibe daño y además, mira la mano de tu adversario y todos los monstruos que controle y, si lo haces, destruye aquellos monstruos que tengan 1500 ATK o más, y después tu adversario puede destruir hasta 3 monstruos con 1500 ATK o más en su Deck. | ja_lore = ①： [[field|フィールド]]の[[ATK| ]]１０００ の[[DARK| ]][[Attribute| ]][[monster|モンスター]]１ を[[Tribute|リリース]]して[[activate| ]]できる。 フィールドのモンスター び の[[hand| ]]を て[[look| ]]し、その の １５００ のモンスターを て[[destroy| ]]する。その 、 は[[Deck|デッキ]]から １５００ のモンスターを３ まで[[select| んで]] できる。このカードの 、 の[[turn|ターン]]の まで が ける てのダメージは０になる。 | ko_lore = ①: 자신 필드의 공격력 1000 이하의 어둠 속성 몬스터 1장을 릴리스하고 발동할 수 있다. 상대 필드의 몬스터 및 상대의 패를 전부 확인하고, 그 중 공격력 1500 이상의 몬스터를 전부 파괴한다. 그 후, 상대는 덱에서 공격력 1500 이상의 몬스터를 3장까지 고르고 파괴할 수 있다. 이 카드의 발동 후, 다음 턴의 종료시까지 상대가 받는 모든 데미지는 0 이 된다. | tsc_lore = The scourge of all high-power monsters out on the field. It destroys all enemy monsters with ATK of minimum 1500. | dds_lore = Normal Spell Card Destruction all opponent monsters with ≥ 1500 ATK | eds_lore = Offer 1 DARK monster with an ATK of 1000 or less as a Tribute. Any opponent's monster with an ATK of 1500 or higher on the field, in your opponent's hand or drawn in the newt 3 turns is automatically destroyed. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ntr_sets = Inherited Will (Super Rare) | gx02_sets = Visitor from the Dark (Ultra Rare) | sdd_sets = Green Millennium Eye (Common) Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2) (Common) Yellow Millennium Eye (Common) | wc6_sets = Special Gift Collection (Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Ultra Rare) All Traps (Common) All Traps Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) | ygo_sets = Pack 15 | dm2_number = 661 | tsc_dc = 25 | tsc_number = 661 | ocg = Unlimited | adv = Unlimited | trad = Unlimited | gx02_status = Limited | gx04_status = Limited | supports = DARK | archseries = Virus | related_to_archseries = Legendary Dragon | action = * Tributes for cost * Reveals face-down cards * Reveals your opponent's hand | m/s/t = * Destroys your opponent's Monster Cards * Destroys hand * Destroys Main Deck | life_points = * Prevents battle damage * Prevents effect damage | misc = Turn limited effects | database_id = 4667 }}